Kevin Connor (Earth-616)
' Kevin Kale Connor', also known as Starbrand, was an excellent college student when a strang anomaly affected the Superflow of Earth-616. Due to this anomaly, he was given the power of the Star Brand during the White Event; his transformation caused him to annihilate the whole college, which the Avengers later arrived to investigate. Powers and Abilities Powers Star Brand: '''Starbrand had energy-based powers on a virtually infinite scale due to possessing the Star Brand. The powers which he had manifested include: *Superhuman Strength:' Starbrand possessed an incredible degree of superhuman strength allowing him to easily lift at least 50 tons. *Self-Sustaining Endurance:'' Starbrand's musculature generated less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a regular human being. He could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue began to impair him. *''Invulnerability:'' Starbrand possessed an incredible degree of superhuman durability, allowing him to withstand high-caliber bullets, falls from great heights, powerful impact forces, exposure to temperature extremes, and powerful energy blasts without being injured. *''Flight:'' Starbrand was able to defy gravity and fly. He has shown to be able to travel interstellar distances at faster-than-light speeds. *''Matter Manipulation:'' Starbrand was able to manipulate matter on a potentially quantum level. He was shown to transmute and rebuild matter into different forms at will. *''Energy Manipulation:'' Starbrand was able to generate and manipulate various forms of energy, allowing him to create destructive energy blasts and project near-indestructible force fields. Through his energy manipulating abilities, Starbrand was able to manipulate magical energies, allowing him to cast various powerful spells and deflect mystical attacks. **''Energy Discharge:'' Starbrand was able to generate extremely powerful energy blasts that were capable of destroying entire planets. When killed, he unleashed this energy with enough force to kill a Beyonder. **''Cosmic Form:'' When in extreme rage and anger, Starbrand demonstrated the ability to transform his entire body into pure cosmic energy. While in this cosmic form, he was able to alter his size and stature at will. *''Healing Powers:'' Starbrand was able to rapidly heal himself and others from any form of physical injury, even allowing him to bring the deceased back to life. His healing capabilities allowed him to heal from broken bones, damaged organs, and broken limbs with relative ease. *''Telepathy:'' Starbrand demonstrated powerful telepathic capabilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project his thoughts telepathically across great distances. He also showed great hypnotic capabilities. *''Superhuman Perception:'' Starbrand could perceive the interaction of individuals molecules and identify all lifeforms within his vicinity. *''Cosmic Senses:'' By absorbing cosmic energies, he possessed a degree of superhuman senses, including: **''Cosmic Awareness and Mystic Sense:'' Starbrand had the ability to detect or produce wormholes and other irregularities in space on a cosmic scale. He also had the ability to sense whenever someone was teleporting. **''Cosmic Vision:'' Starbrand could see through solid materials and clearly see things as far away as Earth's moon. **''Cosmic Hearing:'' Starbrand could adjust his cosmic hearing to hear people talking next door or to the point of sensing cosmic background radiation. *''Augmented Intelligence:'' The power of the Star Brand augmented Starbrand's intelligence by incredible leaps and bounds. Under Nightmask's tutelage, he was able to ascertain complex mathematical calculations with near utmost ease. Category:Individuals Category:New Avengers (A.I.M.) Category:A.I.M. Category:Avengers Category:Americans Category:Adventurers Category:Students Category:Males Category:5'10" Category:140 lbs Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Humans Category:Earth-616 Category:Star Brand Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Interstellar Flight Category:Transmutation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Force Fields Category:Spell Casting Category:Magical Energy Manipulation Category:Cosmic Energy Form Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Healing Category:Resurrection Category:Telepathy Category:Thought Projection Category:Hypnosis Category:Microscopic Vision Category:Cosmic Energy Absorption Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Teleportation Sense Category:X-Ray Vision Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Superhuman Hearing Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Empire State University Category:Killed by the Beyonders Category:Killed by Roberto Reyes Category:Deceased Category:Killed by Explosion